


Small Procedure

by Acolyte_Curphy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Eggpreg, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nausea, Overstimulation, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, implied slavery, live birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acolyte_Curphy/pseuds/Acolyte_Curphy
Summary: Shockwave plays out a rather obscene fantasy.





	Small Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> I finished doing this by pulling an all nighter. I dunno wtf is happening. This is also my very first fanfic!  
> Like, that I've ever written ever. I apologise in advance for any mistakes as this is my first time writing porn or literally anything so I hope you can enjoy it! This hasn't been Beta'd or anything either so uhh ya I truly hope it's at least decent lmao. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave comments! Also, I changed the title to something that actually made a bit more sense, since I legit only used the last one cus it had the word worm in it lol.

Communication between Blackarachnia and Shockwave was distinctly sparse to say the very least. Brief, instructive and formal messages regarding the Deception cause were occasionally transferred to one another every few stellar cycles, but direct interaction was almost always exceedingly rare and in all honesty both parties truly did just prefer it that way. Shockwave would normally have had little to no interest in conversing with a bot like Blackarachnia, who’s investment’s lied more towards unabashed personal gain than for the movement itself, but after a sudden awakening of bizarre, enticing fantasies within his processor, Shockwave believed it was now time for a little talk. 

Picking up a nearby data-pad he quickly ran through the list of contacts in it and typed a fast, concise message to her, massive claws flowing across the screen with uncanny grace.

“I wish to have a word with you face to face as soon as possible. Do not delay.”

It took her while to reply. Shockwave could almost picture the exact reaction she’d have, eyeing the words on her screen in a tightened servo, lips pursed and optics narrowed in suspicion, chary of replying at all. It was no secret that whilst Blackarachnia did undoubtably respect him, she was still a spiteful, hostile, individual who held no love for those in authority or power over her. And Shockwave, being such an individual, knew that the conversation would be at least be a somewhat difficult one, if not rather awkward. 

With a gentle sigh, he sank into his massive chair, placed his gleaming servos together, and waited for her to answer his call, fully expecting her to ignore the message in favour of more important, personal, business. To his luck she responded soon enough, though she didn’t hesitate to immediately give Shockwave a sharp incredulous stare, optics gleaming in faint apprehension.

“Well” she sniffed. “I never thought you’d be so desperate for a talk that you’d actually come to chat up little old me. I wonder, what exactly do you want Shockwave?”

He bowed his long, thick neck in acknowledgement, unruffled by the delicate snideness in her voice. 

“I am glad you asked, and I promise this will not take up too much of your time” he said. “After all I am sure you are quite busy with your numerous experiments. I simply have a few small questions regarding something that I believe you may answers to.”

“Really? And what, pray tell, is that something?”

“Breeding. Specifically, within organics.”

Blacharacknia raised a brow at that. 

“Why…exactly do you want to know about this Shockwave?” she said, voice slowing slightly.

“My interest in the matter is hardly of anyone’s concern Blacharacknia.”

“Alright then, fair enough. But, I have to ask what do I get out of it? I am a busy femme you know, and I don’t want you wasting my time on thi-”

“Nothing.” He replied, plainly. “You will get nothing out of it as you are a low ranking Decepticon and obeying the order’s of those superior to you is paramount. If you do happen to receive anything out of this it would be out of the grace of my spark and not because you are truly worthy of it.”

“Besides” Shockwave said softly “you know better than to refuse my request”.

Blackarachnia turned away for a moment, no doubt silently stewing in frustration over the fact that her impuissant nature had been thrown into light, as so often happened when she challenged authority. Once again it became obnoxiously clear to her that Shockwave had more than enough power to punish her however he wished without getting Megatron even remotely involved. Trying to make him to comply to her demands was ultimately a useless and futile endeavour.

She sighed sharply before looking back unflinchingly into his large, slit optic. 

“ Fine. Lay it on me then. I’ll answer as best as I can”

 

——————————

 

Blurr was lying on the berth distressed and agitated, the dull light from the ceiling gliding softly over his frame with each trembling movement his body made. Clamped, thick and heavy on his neck, was a metal collar that winked in the dark as he turned restlessly, eager for warmth. His chronometer told him that Shockwave would be back soon enough and they would be able to hold and caress one another as they pleased, but Blurr whined for him all the same, alone in the dim empty room, eagerly craving the huge all-encompassing weight of his owner above him. Occasionally, when he twitched a little too hard, the chain connected to his collar rattled sharply, almost as if echoing his frustration. 

For a few more cycles he laid like this, spark and tires whirling rapidly in mournful anticipation of his Master’s return. When the door to the chambers slid open with a resounding schlick he perked up instantly, optics bright and wide, soaking in the light of the bright red beam looming above him. His spark lurched and all at once he was overcome by the sudden, desperate urge to leap of the berth and enthusiastically rub his lithe, little, frame all over Shockwave’s leg in affectionate greeting. Instead, he submitted to the almost pavlovian response his training had installed in him, and remained obedient, merely sitting there waiting for his master to approach him, trembling with need.

“I’ve missed you dear” said Shockwave, before silently swallowing up the room with his vast mass. In his right servo he held a large opaque glass container which he planted near the head of the berth right beside Blurrs delicate form. 

“M-me too Master” replied Blurr, breathless. “I knew you’d be back soon because of course you would, you’re always on time and I know you hate when things are late Sir, but even so I missed you every moment you were gone, and I wanted you to hold me and keep me warm the whole time you were away and I just…I truly truly truly wanted you back, but now you’re here and everything’s good everything’s good yes everything’s wonderful” 

Shockwave tilted his antennae just so, the approximation of a mild smile, before lying down upon the berth and bringing Blurr’s body to rest upon him, smothering him in his warmth. The comforting thrum of his mammoth spark sent small soothing shudders into the autobot’s frame and for a while they simply lied together, unmoving, silent, content. That was until small but high pitched moan pipped out from the protected cave of Shockwave’s arms. 

“Ahh..how careless of me” Shockwave hummed “I mustn’t forget you have needs too little thing”.

Blurr smiled up at him, pleased though somewhat feverish. The heat in his interface panels had steadily grown higher in their embrace and the unspoken promise of satisfaction sent a wave of warm pleasure through his circuits. He was about to reply but Shockwave gently moved him down to rest by his side, before picking up the container and holding it before them both. Blurr, snuggled into his waist and glanced at the object, optics shuttering. 

“Forgive me if I shouldn’t know but… what is it Sir?” he asked.

“A gift from Blackarachnia. They are Eggs. Vok Eggs, to be precise.”

Blurr’s vents stuttered at that, body heat flaring up at the insinuation of what Shockwaves was saying. A tiny, drop of condensation trailed it’s way hesitantly down the side of his helm. 

“Eggs? Eggs… as in actual living organic eggs that hatch and produce young?”

“Indeed. It is unlikely you would know much about them, considering how sparse interactions with organics tend to be with Autobot’s. In short, they are Cephalopod like creatures that impregnate their hosts via oviposition to incubate their eggs. These eggs hatch within the womb and leave the host through live birth. The Vok are also fairly well known for their…well disposed nature, and were quite eager to send Blackarachnia a few samples so long as they retrieved their young later on for examination. Though personally…”

Shockwave ran a claw down Blurr’s trembling chestplate.

“I am only interested in how these will bring you pleasure”

Blurr’s engine revved in response, optics switching minutely between the large gelatinous orbs within container and his owners red, faintly glowing eye. His digits tapped hesitant notes across Shockwaves dark mid-section. 

“A-are you sure this is safe Sir?” He asked, voice warbling slightly. He protectively pushed his thighs together, blanching at the prospect of a living, breathing, organic being even remotely near his valve.

“I-I hate to behave as if I don’t trust or have faith in you, b-because I do! But I’m just a-a little worried that this isn’t really safe or that enough research has been put into it or that-“

“You will simply have to trust me then” Shockwave said gently, and he then opened the container, delicately plucking out an egg from within. 

It glistened, big, clear and wet in his servo. Behind the opaque layer of it’s shining skin, something seemed to squirm. Blurr let out a displeased mumble, feeling conflicted as his callipers began to traitorously squeeze with want. Shockwave was an individual that never failed to excite Blurr and the mere idea of intercourse with his Master always made him obscenely wet within a few minutes at most. But now he was being made to endure the task of spreading his legs for an organic creature. His tank stirred anxiously, both fearful and grossly aroused imagining the fat girth inside him. He moaned.

“I-I really don’t think I can.. Oh Master I-“

“Hush now” 

Shockwave interrupted and Blurr, reluctantly obeyed, letting his body go limp. Shockwave promptly sat up, reclined against the wall at the end of the berth, and gently manoeuvered his pet onto his lap, right on top of the lukewarm plating covering his array. 

“You really needn’t fear now my dear” he continued smoothly. “I know your limits and I promise this will be an enjoyable event for us both. You simply need to behave and obey like the good thing you are and all will be well. Now. Spread you legs.”

Blurr complied, with a shy little mutter and laid each trembling pede wide apart. A hot wave of shame and pleasure swamped through his circuits, and once more his valve began to clench in eager interest, lubricating heavily. Streams of the stuff began to seep through his array plating and pour onto his seat, resulting in a slimy, wet mess being leaked all over the apex of his Masters thighs. 

A good sign. 

Seeing how aroused and ready Blurr was becoming, Shockwave decided to gently press the viscid egg against his pets valve cover and rub delicate swirls on it, allowing Blurr to slowly adjust himself to the strange, foreign feeling of being intimately touched by organic material.  
He whimpered softly in response and grimaced at the sight before him with lidded optics, still feeling disgusted with his actions. And yet, despite his revulsion, he couldn’t deny how unusually pleasant the sensation was, how different it felt from the stiff, hard spikes and digits found in all members of his race. He laid his head back with a soft sigh, caught between enjoyment and apprehension, thighs trembling.

“Does that feel good dear?” Shockwave asked, voice dim.

“I-I’mmmmm, I don’t know…” 

Shockwave leaned in close then, optic shining red hot on his faceplates, and Blurr could feel each low, weighty, vent sweep across his frame, sending tremors across his sharp, sensitive, body. Coupled with the repeated vulgar squelches of the egg and it’s obscenely, oily, caress on his array, Blurr ended up snapping his panel back with a depressed cry. A spurt of fluid immediately lurched out of his abundantly soaked valve and his callipers flexed, opening and closing repeatedly, demanding to be filled.

With a hum of approval, Shockwave immediately corkscrewed the egg into him, pushing it’s bulbous head roughly against his pulsing, touch-starved, nodes. With the other servo, he played with Blurr’s moist valve lips, massaging and plucking them with claws that could rip through a deceptions body like a knife through wet paper. Unable to control himself, Blurr began to eagerly cant his hips up against Shockwaves touch, lost in a haze of baseline craving and roiling nausea at the eggs greasy movements inside him. 

“Oh Primus” he whimpered, hips wriggling in yearning. “Oh Primus, Master please, I just, put it in me? Please? Please! PleasePleasePlease!”

Shockwave rumbled, moving the servo playing with Blurr’s port to swipe a steady stroke across the fin of his helm.

“Of course darling” he purred, antenna shivering as they tasted the heavy wafts of arousal drifting thick in the moist air, and with one claw he stabbed Blurr’s bulging anterior node and brutally slammed the thick egg up his pet’s sopping array. 

Blurry screamed.

The bloated mass within him writhed like it was already coming alive, twisting viciously this way and that, chafing at all the swollen nodes it came into contact with. Blurr’s inner callipers clenched desperately around it, trying and failing to cope with the blindingly rough intrusion. Instead, it’s movements only spurred the egg further, the undulations of his valve making the egg wriggle it’s way up up up, slathering his insides with goo, till it squashed it’s gelatinous, squirming crown, directly onto Blurr’s ceiling node. 

A frantic wail left the autobot’s mouth as his optics rolled back into his helm and he came viciously. Thick fluids from both the egg and his valve burst out of him to land across Shockwave’s already drenched lap and he let out a static, shuddering, gasp. After a brief moment of violent spasm’s tearing through his frame, Blurr settled down, hyperventilating as steam fluttered out of his vents.

“Very good Blurr, very good” Shockwave said, gently “You are doing exceptionally well my darling. But now, I must ask that you open your gestation tanks port, so that we may continue the procedure. There is still a ways to go after all, sweet thing.”

Blurr shook his head, overwrought and shaking. “But! I-I-I! It won’t go through! I can’t do it! Master, I can’t!” 

“And yet, in the end, it always seems you can.” Shockwave replied, voice coloured with just a hint of smugness.

Before another word could fly out of his pets mouth, he deftly slipped a claw into the walls of Blurr’s plush internal mesh, slyly nipping at a few over-charged nodes, before pressing the tip of it behind the egg, forcing the organic bulb to rub harshly at Blurr’s ceiling cluster once again with even more force. 

It felt like he was being split wide open. The sensors were being attacked without care, and cruel, unrelenting, beats of pleasure crashed across every crevice of his processor, making Blurr feel like he was melting alive. His entire frame flexed and bowed harshly, both trying to escape the voracious ecstasy and fold into it, gestation tank struggling to stay firmly closed against the slick, invasive, item.

Shockwave delicately sunk in a second claw and curled it across the roof of Blurr’s internal mesh, sitting it on top of the gelatinous egg. Blurr’s belly looked completely stuffed, already plump from the egg, now swollen with his Masters claw resting inside of him too. With a minuscule wriggle Shockwave moved the sharp, pointed edge of his claw against his gestation tanks spiral, and jabbed it, lurching Blurr into another fit of euphoric need. He gurgled brokenly as the node cluster, as well the spiral itself were dug into, and the gunky egg continued pushing and pulsing more and more against the tank, urged forward by the other digit behind it, never ceasing its wet, zealous, stimulation.

Shockwave continued to trace his claw against the port, trying to pry it to open until it’s sharp tip pinched through the minute centre of the spiral and the tiniest sliver of it poked through. At once the port spiralled open and with another brutal move, Shockwave shoved the claw that was pressed behind the Vok’s egg through the tight metal ring. The egg easily squeezed through with an ugly squish thanks to it’s treakly elastic form, and the rest of the claw wormed it all the way up to the top of Blurr’s tank, pushing it down till to lay large and stout in his small, plump, womb, where it continued to secrete more of its viscous muck. 

On his lap, Blurr shaked fraily, glittering with condensation in the red spotlight, faceplates adorned with an expression of agony and want. His whole frame as well as Shockwave’s entire lower half were utterly soaked, drizzled with ropes of pre-fluids and slime. Though Shockwave was a little repulsed by the muck, things would soon get messier and his spike gave a pleasant throb behind his plating when his audials heard Blurr blabbering his name. 

He looked so very small and fragile, covered in liquid with his thin, tiny, waist and his taunt, bulbous, tank. Shockwave’s spark thudded with desire.

“Ahh, but you look truly wonderful like my darling” he said “So full and small… I think.. I’d like to try just a little sample…”

For a moment the both of them stayed still, unsure if a nice, hard, fragging was even a remotely good idea, given how strenuous the oviposition had been. And yet, overcome with the aphrodisiac like haze of arousal, Shockwave realised he truly didn’t care.

With a self-approving hum, he took hold of Blurr’s protoform, unmoving, limp in his grasp, and laid him down, back facing the berth. Blurr looked up at him for a moment, optics dull but alive with the faintest trace of timorous concern. As Shockwave stared back into his mournful face, his servo twitched just a little; he truly did love that weak, wet gaze of his.

With a quiet click his interface panel slipped back and the head of his thick, wicked spike fell upon Blurr’s warm valve lips. Uncaring of the alien fluid mixed with Blurr’s, Shockwave lazily ground his spike against his sticky opening, relishing in the conflicting sensations of the coolness of the goo and the heat of his plump mesh. 

None of the usual preparation was needed for Shockwave to insert his cord, large and ridged as it was, into Blurr’s array. His interface canal was already incredibly welcoming, open and moist, easily accepting the wide, heavy girth of his Master into him with a pleased squeeze. 

And just as Blurr’s valve was immensely welcoming to Shockwave, so was his owners massive spike to him.

It was an object that was familiar and comforting, one that promised affectionate pain and cruel ecstasy in the simplest, basest of ways. After the nauseous sensation of the egg’s insertion into him, Blurr felt lighter and happier at the stinging bite of Shockwave inside him, grating at his raw mesh walls with a brutal thrust. Releasing a sweet and joyful keen, Blurr clenched his callipers around his Masters spike, clutching it deep inside him, feeling it press up at the abused, throbbing, ceiling node within. 

At once, a bizarre onslaught of queasiness suddenly throbbed in his gut as his node cluster was prodded at, almost like something had wiggled in him, but the feeling quickly vanished when Shockwave roughly pulled out of his valve, pressed their hips flush together and began to well and truly fuck him. The mean plating of his spike dragged and teared exquisitely at every single cluster in Blurr’s tender lining and Shockwave moaned softly when his pets velvet supple lining tightened around him like a molten, hot, fist. 

Scalding lubricants were slathered over his plunging cord and he bent over Blurr, holding him in his enormous claws, making him bounce like a doll over his spike. He pulled him up and down, the hefty weight of Blurr’s stuffed belly creating a feeling of delightful heaviness on his sensitised array. Blurr let loose a whorish yowl, enraptured by the powerless feeling consuming him, as he was used like nothing more than a spike toy. His Masters cord jabbed inside him with the machine-like rhythm of a piston, leaving no room for rest or repose, forcing the bubbling pleasure coiling within him to steadily rise to the breaking point. 

As he bounced hard on Shockwave’s array, his hefty tanks rolled gloriously with each bob of his frame. It only took one particularly hard crush of Shockwave’s spike within him, to bring him to a sublime overload, causing his vision to pixelate into nothingness, and his systems notifications to clumsily reboot. When he came to, groggy and stupefied, a burning wave of transfluid was shot through into his gestation tank, filling it up even more till Blurr’s midsection looked completely round and pregnant. Knowing that Blurr would simply not be able to withstand every burst of ejaculate inside him, Shockwave pulled out and painted the front of his frame with rivulets of thick silver in an act of well pleased dominance.

Underneath him, Blurr groaned. Despite the blissful interface he had just had, he was beginning to feel sick again, and his spark thumped in worry. His tank swelled grossly; it was so unbearably full of viscous, miry spunk, both from his Master, himself and the egg. Something inside him squirmed again, and with unexpected force his frame bent backwards, taunt like a bow, and a rush of sludge sputtered out of his array. There, lying between his thighs was the slippery, squirming form of an infant Vok. It’s tendrils gleamed in the dim light.

“A-AH!”

Shockwave quickly manoeuvred Blurr onto his lap again with one fell swoop, and held his legs apart, optic focused on nothing but his frantic, squirming pet. Blurr’s mouth opened and closed stupidly, attempting to communicate his outrage, his disgusted shock, but nothing came out. The heavy collar on his neck felt like it was choking him.

“Shh, shh” Shockwave said, feeling the sharp rise of Blurr’s temperature reach searing levels. “Do not over-exert yourself, remember to take deep breaths” 

Blurr did not seem to hear him, but he obeyed nonetheless and tried to do so, as every vent on his body opened as wide as possible, steam billowing out in enormous clouds. Not even a nanokilk later he felt another vicious wriggle inside his tanks. Even Shockwave could see it, pressing against his bulging proto-mesh with vigour. With a violent shriek, Blurr felt it squirm through his gestation port and slither into the backend of his swollen valve where it writhed and clung on the ceiling node against it. It’s querying tendrils were adorned with pliant suckers and they curiously dug into the lining of Blurr’s interface canal, digging into every little crevice that it found, suckling generously on every cluster in reach. The exquisite, convoluted, unpredictable touch of the Vok creature stabbed ecstasy into Blurr’s sensors, and his optics widened, glossa lolling out in animalistic pleasure.

As the organic slipped out, continuously stimulating every tiny node within him, it left a trail of aphrodisiac like slime coating his valve walls. All his sensors began to tingle madly, optics beginning to release streams upon streams of coolant as his body began to contract fiercly, pushing a massive surge of Vok young out of his tank. The action brought out an earth-shattering orgasm and a piercing scream ripped it’s way out of his glitching intake. 

The mass of Vok crawled and writhed all over each, a twisting, squelching bulge of tentavles, blindly sucking on ever layer of protomesh they could find. They tugged here, they pulled their, and Blurr’s callipers gripped them tight, brutally squeezing on them more and more, urging the frenzy of organics tried to bury themselves deeper into the greedy nodes of his valve. The Vok did just that and they dumbly suckled at every cluster begging for attention, battering and slathering each nook and cranny with their oozy touch, hitting Blurr in all the right places, exactly where his body demanded. It felt like pure heaven, furious lances of bliss continuing to rain upon him as the fat lump of Vok tumultuously ravished Blurr’s entire, constricting, array. 

Every time one of them was spat out by the brutal clench of his calliper, another would burst from his tank to join the vulgar mess inside, and contribute to Blurr’s never ending pleasure. Even the ones, squirming outside of his array seemed to want to keep on stimulating him, as they hungrily lapped and twined their suckers on his anterior node and valve lips. The unending ecstasy made Blurr’s audials ring and his processor felt like it was drowning in a swirl of colours.

One by one they poured out, causing overload after overload as they left, making Blurr’s unfathomably stimulated body howl and crackle and bend, taking him to very the knife edge of ecstasy. He was lost in a realm of obscene euphoria and Blurr honestly thought that he would die. Out of nowhere, Shockwaves claw tips trailed absurdly sensitive lines down his body, and with a jerk, Blurr’s body slumped, killed by rapture.

By the time all the slithering Vok had slipped out of his array, Blurr’s expression looked dumb and dead. 

His body had gone offline with a twitch and a sizzle, lying utterly still on Shockwave’s lap. The amount of gunk that had slipped out of his valve was beyond heinous, a literal river of slimy fluid staining their forms. His frame was still hot and warm to the touch of Shockwave’s cool servos. It had been an incredibly filthy, yet engrossing experience. Whilst Blurr had lost all sense of self upon his lap, Shockwave’s optics and antennae had drunk in every single detail before him. Every single vent, every single smell, every single jolt, moan, reaction, all of it, all safely stored within his cold processor. Watching Blurr become so utterly mad had been a treasure in and of itself, one that would keep Shockwave amused for many nights to come. 

Blurr’s faceplates had now reverted back to their regular, pretty, form; no longer ugly and gorgeous from the pull of bliss. The Vok young were still on his lap though, worming around aimless and sluggishly. Their job was done. 

Leaning down to pull a container out from beneath the berth, Shockwave carelessly pushed the organics into it, neatly placing a metallic lid on it’s cover. A drone would take it back to his lab later on. For a while Shockwave did nothing, sitting in silence and then he simply curled his huge frame over that of his pet’s, feeling too sated and pleased to bother washing. In a moment, just a moment he would go to the shower and clean them both. But only after a brief rest. 

 

——————————

 

“So, the product was to your liking?” Blackarachnia said, flicking at an imaginary speck of dust on her finger.

“Indeed it was. I am most thankful for your co-operation. I believe the experiment was a success”

“And the Vok young have been returned I suppose?” 

“They have” he said.

Blackarachnia laughed “Not gonna tell me what it was for though huh? I assume it was something disgusting and obscene? You always did have a sadistic processor”

Shockwave briefly considered disciplining her for a moment, after all, cheek towards a superior was not a good trait, but he was still in too good a mood to really feel inclined to do so.

Instead he transferred a small number of credits to her. A sign of kindness to install false feelings of trust into a new found relationship, one which would undoubtably include more interesting, organic themed, trades to come.

**Author's Note:**

> so ya. My first ever fanfic. Never thought my first fic would include uhh... Live Birth but there you have it. Stay tuned for more disgusting content! Thanks a million for reading!


End file.
